The Fresh Pharaoh of Halkeginia
by Skylinemaster
Summary: What happens if you take the Pharaoh from his duel with Yugi, and put in Halkeginia as Louise's familiar? He isn't happy about it, thats for sure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or The Familiar of Zero or any other terminology and/or characters from other series that may turn up somewhere along the line.

'This deck is awesome' thought

"this deck is awesome" speech

* * *

Chapter 1- The pharaoh is summoned.

_On Earth_

Yugi Muto stared at his duel disk. He thought about all the combinations he could do with his deck and if he could defeat the Pharaoh.

"Go yugi!" shouted Tea Gardner who stood next to Seto Kaiba and Mokuba.

"You too,Pharaoh!" Tea added.

This was the moment Atem has been waiting for. He could finally go onto the afterlife after 5,000 years. A part of him was saddened to leave his companion, Yugi Muto, the boy whose body he currently resides in. He fondly remembers all the times he spent with Yugi, and his companions, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and his adversary, Seto Kaiba. He looked back on Battle City, the Seal of Orichalcos incident, the Grand Championship,and now looks towards his current battle with Yugi.

"Ahhhhhh!"

A white light flashed and blinded everyone. When they received their eyesight back, they noticed Atem was missing.

"Did he go into the afterlife already?" Tea asked Marik.

"No, something must have happened" Marik responded with a dumbfounded look on his face.

_Meanwhile on Halkeginia_

"Miss Valliere! May I ask you why you have not summoned yet? A red haired woman with tan skin and big breasts mocked the pink haired girl, wondering why she was stalling. "I myself would love to see what kind of familiar you would summon to make my salamander look so inferior that is wouldn't hold a candle to your own." Her tone highlighted the arrogance she had, showing that she won't bow her head to someone she felt was lower than her.

If Louise was smart, she would simply let Kirche's taunt go. However, Louise wasn't smart, she was headstrong and stubborn. She wouldn't give in so easily to anyone. Especially a Zerbst like Kirche. She signaled to that she was ready to start, and nodded in approval.

"I beg of you… My slave who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" chanted Louise while she pleaded in her head that the spell would not result in an explosion 'Please let it be a dragon, a griffin, a cat, or a dog don't care just prove I am not a Zero!'

A great white light flooded from the middle of the circle before blinding everyone that was present. When the light cleared, in place of the circle was a boy who looked to be in his teenage years. Though his hair was definitely out of the ordinary, being that the color was red,yellow and black. His eyes were also different, having a emerald color. He wore a blue coat, and black shirt that matched his blue pants. He had a strange white device on his left arm. He only scratched his head, being in a foreign place.

"Wow, this makes all the things that you said worth it Zero! You've really done it this time! Summoning a commoner must be a sign! It must mean that you were meant to have no element at all!" jeered Montmorency. Louise couldn't just accept that this was her familiar. She turned to her teacher asking for a request.

"Mr Colbert, please allow me to do the ritual again! It must have been a mistake! I have never heard of a commoner as a familiar before!" Louise argued. The teacher was also dumbfounded but he had to follow the rules which were strictly enforced.

"I'm sorry, Miss Valliere, but I can't do that. This is a sacred ritual, and like it or not, this familiar is your familiar for life" replied in a stern voice.

"Louise, continue the ritual" jeered Kirche.

"Where am I and who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière_, _and you are in the Tristain Magic Academy_." _Louise answered.

_"_What is your name?"

"I am Atem, but you can call me Pharaoh."

_"_What a strange name, Atem."

"Miss Valliere, continue with the ritual or you will really get expelled!" Mr. Colbert chimed in.

"Go for it_" jeered Kirche._

Louise got closer to the boy, and kissed him on the lips. Atem was surpised and he enjoyed the kiss. He then felt searing pain in throughout his entire body, and screamed out in pain.

"It should be over soon" Louise said with a nonchalant voice.

Atem looked at his left hand to notice runes inscribed in it. After he looked at it, he collapsed and became unconscious. Atem woke up a few hours later. He was in sleeping on hay in Louise's room.

"Oh you are finally should feel honored that a commoner like you can be the familiar of someone like me"

Louise went to the closet and took out her nightgown. She then proceeded to take off he clothes and put on her nightgown.

"Wash these" she said as she threw Atem he old clothes.

"What?"

"That is insane, a Pharaoh shouldn't have to do that!" Atem said as he threw the clothes to the ground.

"Then, no food for you!" Louise triumphantly declared.

'Hmm, she doesn't look like someone with great magical powers, maybe I could just mind crush her'

Atem decided against, and ran out the door. Louise ran after him, and asked for Guiche's help, who was flirting with another girl at that moment.

'I don't know who these people are but, I know I need to get back to Egypt to finish the duel so I can go into the afterlife.'

Atem managed to make it into the courtyard, but he was soon in the air.

"My my, a familiar running after from her master? Who has ever heard of that?" Guiche commented, twirling his rose around.

"Shut up and bring him back!" Louise demanded.

"Fine"

With that, Guiche dropped him, 6 feet above the ground. Atem become unconscious when he hit the ground. Louise was annoyed she had to carry her familiar up the stairs back to her room.

'Geez, I have a commoner as a familiar, could it get much worse?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Duel with a noble

"Good morning, my lady. Here are your clothes." Atem said with little enthusiasm as he threw the clothes onto to Louise's face.

"Huh, who are you again?" Louise asked, rubbing her eyes to see who woke her up.

"I'm Atem, the person you summoned yesterday"

"Oh the familiar. Help me up from bed"

Atem reluctantly helped up Louise from the bed. He was thinking what a spoiled girl she was, and whether he should mind crush her right then and there. He was too busy thinking about Yugi back on Earth. He was too busy worrying about Yugi worrying about him to notice Louise's calls to him

"Where is the underwear?" Louise asked for the 3rd time

"Get that yourself!" Atem shouted at her

"I'm going to make you skip breakfast if you like. If not, it's in the bottom drawer" Louise asserted.

With those simple words, the once mighty and powerful Pharaoh had to go and get the underwear for Louise. Atem went to the bottom drawer to get Louise's underwear. He threw the underwear at Louise while mumbling something under his tongue.

"Put this on me" Louise said as she threw her clothes at him.

"What now?"

Atem turned around to see Louise with nothing but her underwear on.

"Put it on yourself!"

"When aristocrats have servants, they have them put it on for them. Do you think aristocrats put on clothes by themselves?

'Damn, why didn't I do that back in Egypt?' Atem thought with a hint of regret.

"Fine"

Atem helped put on the clothes and then escorted Louise to the dining hall. On the way there, they heard jeers from fellow students about Atem as a familiar.

"She summoned a commoner!"

"That's Louise the zero. What did you expect?"

When they reached the dining hall, Atem was outraged to find out he couldn't eat at the tables but hid his rage, and dealt with eating on the floor. What a tragic fall from grace for the Pharaoh. Atem dealt with it, and then escorted Louise outside.

"Is there a special event going on today?" Atem inquired.

"Yes, there is no class today because today is the day to build a relationship with your familiar" Louise explained

'Why great Brimir, do I have to build a relationship with this commoner?' Louise whined in her head.

Atem wandered around and accidentally bumped into a maid.

"I'm sorry"

"No no, it is my fault" the maid said as she apologized to Atem.

"I'm sorry for the cake" Atem said as he picked it up and put it back on the tray.

"I'm Siesta, you must be the new familiar" Siesta said.

"Yes, I am. My name is Atem Are you a noble?"

" Atem, what a strange name. No, I am just a commoner who works in the palace."

"Oi, is that cake ready?" barked a noble.

Atem turned around to see Guiche, the guy from yesterday, who levitated him off the ground talking with a girl. A different girl than the one he was talking to yesterday.

"I will give him the cake" Atem said as he took the tray and threw it on the ground. Atem grabbed the cake, walked to Guiche's table and threw the cake in his face.

"What was that for you? Stupid commoner! Learn your manners!" Guiche responded as he cleaned the cake off his face.

" I'll learn my manners when you stop cheating with women!" Atem smirked.

"Guiche, what is he talking about?" the blonde girl next to him asked

"Nothing, this commoner is crazy. He doesn't know what he is talking about"

Guiche looked at this girl and kissed her on the cheek. Atem supposed she was susceptible to flattery.

'I'm not going to let this go' Atem thought.

"Oh isn't that her right now?" Atem said with a smile on his face as he saw a girl looking around the area.

"Oi, oi, Guiche is here" Atem said waving his hand to a 1st year girl with a soufflé in her hand.

" Guiche!" the girl ran up to him

"Here is the souffle I made you" the girl continued.

"Oh, Katie, what are you doing here?" Guiche said stuttering for words.

"Guiche, who is she?" they said in unison as they pointed to the other.

"This, ladies, is the sign of a cheater" Atem chimed in

"Guiche is that true?" Katie asked.

"Well, uh, I…"

"Cheater, how could you!" the blonde girl shouted. She gave him a good slap across the face for good measure and left him.

"Wait, I can…."

"Guiche, why?" Katie said as she dropped her soufflé. She ran away, tears were in her eyes.

"Oh, Guiche just got dump!" someone shouted.

"See, that is why you don't date 2 people at the same time." Atem said walking up to the mess on the ground known as Guiche de Gramont.

"You, you did this. I'll put you in your place, commoner! I challenge you to a duel" Guiche said as he posed with the rose in his left hand.

"Wait, duels are illegal!" Louise said as she ran between her familiar and Guiche.

"Duels between aristocrats are illegal, but they don't say anything about duels with commoners" Guiche said.

" No, no, I'll accept the challenge" Atem said, stepping in front of his master.

"When and where?"

"Later at Vestry Court"

" No, how about let's do it now? Or are you scared of losing to a familiar?" Atem taunted him.

Guiche, not wanting to look like a coward, accept the challenge.

"You just made my day" Atem said with a sadistic smile on his face. He activated his duel disk, inspiring "ooohs" and "aaahs" from the crowd.

"I, Guiche de Gramont, will not lose to a commoner" Guiche declared as he waved his rose around. 1 petal fell and turned into a knight.

" Good for you, my turn" Atem said as he drew 5 cards from his deck.

" Well, this duel was fun while it lasted" Atem said as he placed the Winged Dragon of Ra on his duel disk.

The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared before him in its sphere form in a giant flash of light. Everyone was terrified with the sudden gust of wind that tore through the academy.

'You underestimated me, you little brat, time to pay' Atem thought.

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee,please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee,grave our humble game. But first I shall…. Call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"No way, a familiar summoned a dragon!"

"How is that possible"

Guiche fell down in terror at the sight of this giant orange dragon.

"What are you?" he said as he trembled in terror.

"I will not lose to a commoner!" Guiche said as he summoned 5 more knights.

"Useless, Egyptian God Phoenix activate!"

All of Guiche's knights were turned to molten ash in a second, leaving Guiche trembling in fear.

"Point to point transfer!"

The ring of Atem's duel disk continued as it reached 1 life point. At that time, Atem fused with the Winged Dragon of Ra, and was now looking down at Guiche.

" What is he?" someone remarked.

"How is he so powerful?" another stated.

"This is the end! Instant Attack!" Atem shouted.

The Winged Dragon of Ra fired a beam from its mouth, incinerating Guiche in its wall of light.

"Noooooooooooooooo"

"Huh, I'm not dead?" Guiche said after opening his eyes.

"No, I do not take lives. But I do take souls."Atem said as he moved closer to Guiche.

"No, stay away from me!"

"You brought this upon yourself. You duel only for power, and that is why you lost." Atem said as he stood over the fallen Guiche.

"But how, how could I have lost to him?"

"Guiche, if you truly want to know, open your mind! Mind crush!" Atem said as he put his hand in front of Guiche's face.

"There Guiche, now you will begin to see"

Guiche collapsed on the floor and everyone glared at Atem.

"Atem, how are you able to do that?" Louise shouted from behind as she ran up to Atem.

"Louise, we need to have a long talk about who I am" Atem said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go elsewhere to talk about it."

"We'll come to" Kirche said with a blue haired girl next to her, and Siesta right behind them.

"Who might you be?" Atem asked the blue-haired girl.

"Tabitha" the girl replied.

"Okay, all of you can come" Atem said despite Louise protesting.


End file.
